facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Adas
Sith Lord Adas is a figure of almost mythic proportions in Korribanosian history. He is credited with discovering the planet and founding the society that would go on to lead the Galactic Empire 4100 years later. A powerful Sith Lord, Adas fought valiantly in the wars against the Jedi and the Galactic Republic in the Old Galaxy. The circumstances surrounding his arrival in the Milky Way galaxy are unknown, though it is confirmed that there was a Jedi presence when they arrived, possibly having arrived with them during the same event. It is also confirmed that Adas and his Sith represent the first recorded Sith presence in the Milky Way. Others would arrive under equally mysterious circumstances over the next several thousand years. Upon settling on the planet he dubbed Korribanos, he set about building a society out of the ten million individuals he'd arrived with. He formed a short-lived Sith Council to oversee the establishment of the new Empire of Korribanos. Lord Adas was the first Emperor of Korribanos, ruling from Korriban City just as all subsequent emperors would for the next forty-one centuries. It was Adas' decision that the Sith renounce their practice of the Force in order to stay hidden from the Jedi, who sought to wipe them out. =Origins and Life= Lord Adas was born Draco Adas on Alderaan in the Old Galaxy to the Adas family, a distant off-shoot of the ruling Organa bloodline. Though noble of birth, Draco cared little for the responsibility of being in the royal family. That's why, at the age of 23, Draco fled Alderaan and his title and never looked back. Destiny seemed to have a plan for young Draco, because as he fled Alderaan for the Outer Rim Territories, his ship was ripped out of hyperspace by a Sith interdictor cruiser and he was taken captive. The Sith captain saw the youth as a valuable hostage, being of noble birth from one of the central worlds of the Republic. Draco fought against his captors as they apprehended him, instinctively tapping into the Force abilities he never knew he possessed. When the Sith captain recognized the man's Force-sensitivity, he saw something even more valuable than a hostage; he saw a potential Sith Lord. He contacted Korriban and had the prisoner transferred to the Sith capital immediately. Dark Lord of the Sith Draco took to the Sith teachings as if he'd been practicing them his whole life. Within less than a year, he was surpassing students at the academy who had been in training for most of their lives. His instructors were amazed with how strongly the Dark Side flowed through him and how masterfully he wielded it. Before long, Draco was granted the title of Dark Lord. He embraced his new identity as Lord Adas and served the Sith with almost fanatical enthusiasm. He demonstrated exceptional skill as a warrior, considered one of the best with a blade, and a competent strategist. The leaders of the Order put him on the front lines in command of an entire fleet. His forces won battle after battle against the Jedi and Republic, sweeping through enemy territory like a raging fire. Lord Adas tore through Republic space, snatching up dozens of worlds. He appeared unstoppable. Time and again Adas was tested in battle and time and again he came out on top. He had personally slain nearly seventy Jedi in combat, including two members of the Jedi High Council. He eventually gained a significant following amongst the other Dark Lords of the Order, earning the respect and loyalty of over ten thousand Lords as his victories mounted. As a result of his exemplary service, the ruling Dark Lords promoted him to full Dark Lord of the Sith, which granted him the title "Darth", though he rarely used it. He found the title overly formal and more often than not, preferred to simply be referred to as "Lord Adas". After rising to prominence, Lord Adas took on the Chagrian Sith Lord Darth Mangral as his lieutenant. The two proved to be an unstoppable team, cutting huge swathes through enemy territory. Working closely with Adas's bask in another victory over the Jedi]]secondary lieutenants such as Darth Azeroth and Darth Zann, Mangral formed a dream team of Sith commanders that had all outward appearances of being the fleet to win the war for the Sith. However, Mangral had other plans. As with most Sith, the Chagrian craved power above all else. He sought to be the one to end the war himself, not Lord Adas. For months he planned his betrayal, just waiting for the opportunity to present itself, which it did during a ground battle on the planet Abbadon Had Abbadon. Adas had led his Dark Lords into a skirmish with a group of Jedi Knights and Masters. With lightsabers drawn, the two Force orders engaged in open combat. Adas himself killed seven Jedi in the battle. But before the end, he was caught off guard and one of the Knights managed to spear his through his right shoulder from behind. Seemingly intent upon rescuing his Master, Lord Mangral slew the Jedi and stood over Adas's injured form. But instead of assisting the fallen Dark Lord, Mangral doused him with a barrage of Sith Lightning. Appearing to have been killed, Adas's body was brought back to the landing craft, where it was eventually flown back up to his flagship and placed in storage. Unknown to anyone, the Dark Lord was not dead but placed into a deep Force-induced stasis, which allowed him to heal from his wounds. Upon awakening, he sought out his betrayer for revenge. Mangral had assumed command of not only the ship but also the entire fleet, easily filling the vacuum left behind by Adas's "death". Understandably, the Sith Lord was shocked to see Lord Adas alive and well again. The two entered vicious combat before a large crowd, doing battle for an extended period of time before Adas landed the killing blow; he plunged both of his blades through Mangral's chest, severing his spine and killing him instantly. Of course this only served to deify Adas more amongst his people and after that point, they were more loyal than ever before. Exodus and Fate Late in his career, Lord Adas commanded the largest fleet in the Sith Empire, tens of thousands of ships and ten million individuals strong. At some point, he was engaged with an even larger Jedi force, forced to flee and regroup. Through mysterious circumstances, his fleet wound up leaving the galaxy and finding itself in the Milky Way. But they weren't alone; through the same strange series of events, the Jedi had made the trip with them. Adas ordered the fleet slave-rigged and initiated a blind jump coreward. The fleet was pulled out of hyperspace by the gravity of a nearby star and when the system was surveyed, a single habitable planet was discovered. The proximity to the galactic core made hyperspace travel unreliable with the current hyperdrive and navigational technology. Adas deemed them safe from Jedi detection and decided simply to settle down on the planet permanently. Many were surprised that such a fierce warrior would take such an approach, but Adas was no fool. The Jedi had him outnumbered and outgunned. Victory was not to be had and he believed that glory was of no use to the dead. He decided to cut his losses. Those at his command remained loyal and complied with his orders to settle the planet, which he christened "Korribanos" after the Sith capital world Korriban. In order to establish a working government, he formed a temporary Council comprised of himself and five other Sith Lords: Darth Azeroth, Darth Aeris, Lord Judicar, Darth Zann, and Lord Dagon. Their first order of business was dismantling most of their largest vessels to be broken down into vital components for the construction of cities. As they built their society and spread across the globe, Adas brought before the Council his decree that they would cease their practice of the Force. His reasoning was that such a concentration of Darksiders might draw the attention of the Jedi, whom they knew to still be out there, somewhere. A number of Dark Lords were hesitant to relinquish their powers, but ultimately Adas' will was carried out and within just a few generations, there wasn't a single Force-user left on the entire planet. =Personality= Unlike most natives of Alderaan, Draco Adas had little interest in the arts. Additionally, he harbored much more violent and militant tendencies than others hailing from the world known the galaxy over for its excessively peace-loving inhabitants. It was probably this more than anything else that inspired his flight as a young man. As a Sith Lord, Adas was shown to be cold and calculating and capable of incredible displays of power. Though not as brutal or bloodthirsty as many of his fellow Dark Lords, Adas was known to react violently to betrayal and punished insubordination harshly. For example, when betrayed by his most trusted lieutenant several years into his service, he met him in open battle before dozens of his people. The duel was terrible and the event was spoken of in whispers for years to come, but in the end, Adas emerged victorious, impaling the lieutenant through the chest with two blades. Though he regretted the loss of the man, who had served at his side for years, betrayal could not be left unaddressed. Upon arriving in the Milky Way galaxy and discovering the world he would dub Korribanos, Adas seemed to have a drastic personality shift. He became more pacifist and less geared toward war. In reality, he was merely making the only rational choice available to him. Category:Sith Category:Old Galaxy character Category:Characters by Josh Walker